


Present Perfect

by Poetry



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Schmoop, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rory conjugates, and the Doctor has a word of advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present Perfect

"I did."

A pause.

"I will do. Or I might have done. I will have done…?"

The Doctor popped his head into the garden, which he was pleased to discover was no longer inside the Room of Potentially Dangerous Abstractions. He saw Rory pacing in front of a row of Jovian snapflowers, which would probably start nipping at his ankles if he kept trodding on their runners like that. (Normally, they had more patience for antsy bipeds, but that shade of puce on their florets looked menacing.)

Rory looked up, noticed the Doctor, and blushed a little. "Sorry. I - I was trying to work out tenses. They've gotten a bit tricky, what with all the time travel."

"What are you trying to conjugate?" the Doctor asked gently.

"My wedding vows," he mumbled, blushing harder. "'For as long as you both shall live' usually doesn't cover the entire lifespan of the universe. What is the lifespan of the universe, anyway?"

"One hundred trillion years," said the Doctor, idly twirling himself down the garden path. "Though we don't have to visit each and every one, if that's too big a commitment for you."

Rory glared. "Don't be a berk. You know what I mean."

The Doctor sat on the back of a bench, his feet resting on the seat. He leaned forward, a long creature held together by elbows. "You can't think of your wedding as having happened trillions of years ago, or in trillions of years to come. We're in the Time Vortex. Every moment in history exists right here, right now. You're saying the words right at this very moment."

"I do." The words struck off resonances in the timelines that spiderwebbed the Doctor's awareness; they sang in bright unison, like plucked strings.

The Doctor smiled. "You _always_ do."


End file.
